


all the experiments we did along the way

by Ticiatiger



Series: Subject 204: side experiments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But you don't have to read it for this to make sense, Emma and Regina have Abilities that arn't really magic, F/F, Science Experiment AU, Vague spoiler for subject 204, as the original story is anti rumple he kinda won;t be in the best light here, lab rats au, should probably read that first, this is a companion story to a red beauty story, this is just a side story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticiatiger/pseuds/Ticiatiger
Summary: Side Story to stefidelly's Subject 204: a red beauty lab rat au.Emma and Regina are 'Powered' individuals kept as subjects and patients inside the Baelfire Research Institute, where their powers are studied and refined. Emma's just arrived, but Regina has been an outpatient for her entire life. Following the first three years of Emma's life in the Institute, documenting the growing relationship between Emma and Regina during their time together in the facility.(spoilers for subject 204)Threeshot, each chapter set in a different year that Emma has been inside of the facility.





	all the experiments we did along the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StefiDelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefiDelly/gifts).



> side story of this story here: ( archiveofourown .org/ works /10653057/ chapters/ 23573199) 
> 
> This is merely Steffi being awesome and allowing me free roam in her playground with these characters.
> 
> Unfortunately this is horrendously unbeta'd so if you'd be willing to lend a helping hand, I would much appreciate it.

Regina knew her perception was skewed, having spent much of her formative years with naught but her mother and father for company; but from the moment Regina met him, even as a small child, she knew there were reasons to distrust Mr. Gol-

 

( _always use and respect a person’s station and title, no matter how much you don’t respect them, Regina, you never know what they did to attain such a position in life that you have not, and so long as you are beneath them, you must placate them. Play to their egos. But as soon as you’re above them? Squeeze them for every drop of worth they could ever possibly contain. Then squeeze more so they have nothing left to offer anyone else. Then they’ll truly be useless_ **_._ ** _)_ **Doctor.** Dr. Gold.

 

Dr Gold.  Even as a child there was an air about him, so much like mother, even back then. She had heard whispers, almost from everywhere all at once, about this man. His anger, what it did. To _him._ To **_his family_**. How his goals and aims coaligned with her mother's enough that even as young as she was, she knew, throughout all the tests, the poking and prodding, the belligerent imbeciles he trotted out in cycles, forcing stimuli to further her _progress. ‘_ **You may snap, but you must work with him. Work** ** _with_** **him.** ’’ How it became a mantra, a reminder to never attempt angering him, lest he punish her as much as mother. ‘ **Maybe even** ** _worse.’_** which would be a feat, as her own powers were all derivatives of her mother’s, which she loved to tout as their genetic superiority’ **‘as if we were descended from** ** _witches_** **, honestly** ** _.’_**

  
Now, as it came down to it, it didn’t much matter how well she behaved, how she held her head up high, nor did it matter her goals and aims in life. To do better than her own mother, as she had always prayed and hoped to get out in the end. Her mother sold her own daughter to a man who was no better than a glorified exotic animals dealer, torturing his subjects through whatever means necessary with no qualms towards any outside variable. Family? Humane treatment? Any modicum of decency? Out the window. Gold was classic chaotic evil; he’d do whatever means to accomplish whatever ends he desired, whether that meant furthering non-human experimentation as a means of helping home and foreign military alike, getting enough money to line his pockets and appease the stockholders, or accomplishing breakthroughs in modern medical science through a regenerative gene found in certain shifters. They were his playthings, and his precious _Baelfire Research Facility_ was his playground. As far as he was concerned, here? He was god.

 And now? She was well and truly learning just how far this unjust god would go to tie all his loose ends. He had bought her- outright **_bought her_** \- from her own mother, and was no longer allowed to leave.

 _‘_ **I guess I outlived my usefulness, huh, mother? Or was Gold’s money just too tempting for even you to say no to** _?”_ She didn’t know what Gold was attempting to accomplish; or as it were, interfering with her attempts to accomplish… something. Regina knew she was losing her grasp on reality, and consciousness. But it was just… so hard to continue staying awake, to stay focused. She knew Dr. Hopper was only doing his job, but really. At this point the amount of sedatives coursing through her system was just overkill?

 

_‘At this point, I believe the proper saying is “there ain’t no kill like overkill.” and I think we’re way over overkill here, huh, Reggie?’_

 

That was one comforting thing. She knew. She could feel it, through her own haze, Gold had found a way to finally keep Emma out of her head. He had found a way to make Regina too muddled to even hear her anymore. But that didn’t stop her from being there anyway. At a certain point, she had become Regina’s friend. Her best friend; even though they had never been in the same room for very long, and always had been contained, in cages and padded rooms. They’d found a way to bond. Or more, Emma had decided to bond with the first person willing to communicate with her, that was actually close to her own age.

It’d been… tentative at first. Not a hard annoyance, not too fond to be anything deep or lasting.  But then it’d some how become the best part of either of their days. There was something, opening and freeing about their manner of communication. So many emotions laid bare beneath the telepathic bond, it had actually made it easier for the both of them, as they’d been so used to hiding… well everything.it was shocking almost, how they both managed to use each other to find the best in their situations.

 

At first, Regina had worried that their friendship was nothing more than some form of cheap bond, built under the emotional and psychological distress of existing in such an environment; as well as their combined traumas forcing them to create such a friendship with each other. She’d been crushed. Their entire friendship nothing more than a bunch of black and white, bulletpoint symptoms on college psych freshman’s midterm. They’d been friends as a means of survival, bonding to each other symbiotically. A relationship created in this environment, with this circumstance would only lead to further abuse derived from differing power dynamics as-But Emma just came barging in, over, and over.

 

‘ _Alright, at this point, I had hoped I wouldn’t have to tell you that that’s bullshit. That that’s just your mother in your head. She’s been manipulating you Regina. Almost everyone has. Fuck. I mean, from the looks of it Gold, your mom, and half the idiot ungrateful kids who you called friends who you helped coast through school. But this isn’t that. I’m not. I’m not trying to get anything out of you here Regina. I’m just trying to get_ **_you_ ** _out of_ **_here._ ** _We_ **_both_ ** _will eventually. I promise.  Just… keep trying. Please? For me? That’s all I’ve got left to give you. But I can promise I won’t stop trying.’_

 

Regina could feel her body; its weight seeming to almost be both too heavy for her bones, and falling off of them like wax, all at once. She was finally too tired to keep fighting, to keep struggling. Her bed felt so comfy, as much as she could feel from how far away she was. She knew that the doctors were probably mocking her, as they had every right too. She knew she had a delirious smile all over her face, and she couldn’t help it. She just kept thinking about Emma.

‘ _Remember Queenie, you promised me. Once we both get out of here, you owe me my weight in hot chocolate and bear claws. You bet your ass I’m going to use my pre-facility weight for that deal. I don’t care if it puts your bougie ass a whole nest egg in the hole. Mama wants her… fuck it, I just want pastries. At this point I’d take a damn granola bar. You’re so lucky you get out, live some life for me while you’re gone? Got it? ….. Love you. Please stay safe.’_

 

And as Regina bottomed out, the gathered scientists monitoring her decreasing heartbeat and her brain activity as her body finally succumbed to sleep, a smile was on her lips. The haze would have to fade out eventually, but for now, she could still feel Emma trying to superimpose herself next to her. Resting behind her, in the only way she could, calming her the tremors in her still agitated limbs, and guiding her into sleep. Despite the drugs in her system, it’d been the most restful sleep she could remember having in ages. She drifted off with the smell of cinnamon all around, and dreamt of what could have been.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Regina knew something was off as soon as Gold brought her into her usual testing room. He seemed to be more… sickeningly manic today. His giddiness was palpable, but as she had learned, it was best to keep up a front with Gold at all times. As long as she didn’t let on that anything he’d done had piqued her interest, she’d have to spend as little time as possible in his proximity. Unfortunately, some days she just wasn’t lucky, and Gold would still share his plans with her regardless. She figured it was simply because Gold was hoping that since Regina shared so many similarities with mother that at some point in time she might come to work for him. Or even _with him._ To further his goals or wills was the last thing she wanted, so she merely smiled and nodded as he stood there, watching the guards strap her down to her table.

 

She didn't much like the rude one, Gaston. He was simplistic, and oafish enough, but occasionally his looks would turn appraising, and no matter in what regards it was toward (the last time it had been her heels, oddly enough.) built like some sort of bodybuilder fever dream, he handled her roughly, and he terrified her. He always strapped her down too tightly, and didn’t care how he treated anyone else. She was glad she didn’t have him today, but instead the nice one. The one with the kind eyes. Regina never thought she’d heard her speak, but had been referred to as ‘Mulan’ multiple times. She checked the strap around Regina’s thighs multiple times, Regina’s stockings thankfully keeping the straps from digging into her skin. Every time they cracked, Mulan would check her to make sure she was okay. Mulan was definitely one of the nice ones. As she backed away and went into her normal position opposite the other guard on Regina’s side of the door, Regina began to realize something was wrong. Gold was still standing there.

 

As he began to walk away from her side, his smile grew wider and wider, almost as if he was some demented imp. He slowly lowered himself into the chair opposite. It appeared Gold would be giving her her lessons today instead of one of the other Doctors. which was… curious to say the least. Gold was fairly predictable in his patterns and mannerisms… until he wasn’t. When he wasn’t, he was terrifying, and this. This was a shade lighter than terrifying. ‘ _It must mean we’re testing something new today. Some new ability or test, or trial, or power.’_ she thought.

 

But he just folded his hands in front of him, and continued to stare, to leer. His eyes, boring into hers. She’d never placed the colors of his eyes, and she doubted she wanted to place them now. He just continued to look, and it was hard to look away. _‘_ **Was this another test? Is he trying to push me? See how far I can go? I can’t control his body with my biokinesis yet? So what is he waiting for** _?’_ It was almost as if he was looking for something. Waiting to find something within her.

 

Then, she felt something. It felt. Fuzzy. At first she thought she’d been sedated. She thought they’d learned all they possibly could from the brain scans of her sleep cycles. However, it seemed that the fuzziness was temporary, as Regina began to feel a slight tingle in her neck, a slight headache behind her eyes. Almost like her head was experiencing too much pressure from the inside. The pressure finally came to a pop, and released as she leaned forward, Gold followed all the while examining her, vigilant for something she couldn’t name.

 

He didn’t find it. He sighed out through his nose, and leaned back in his chair, turning towards the two way mirror on the right hand side of the room.

“I’m not certain, but perhaps we should change the poor dearie’s stimuli. It doesn’t seem to be affecting anything. Maybe some proper _incentives_ will prove useful in getting her to cooperate with 20- young Regina here.”

 

Regina chose not to make a moment of Gold’s slip up with her name. She knew if he could have he would’ve treated her just as badly as some of the other animals he had locked up he-

‘ _Woah. they keep animals locked up here? What sort of deal did I get into? Killian might’ve been right here, taking a deal with the cops instead of just going to jail was huge.”_ the voice came through feminine, kind of young. There was a rasp to it that hadn’t fully dropped yet, but it wasn’t as much a husk as Regina’s own. She saw an image, of a scruffy looking man, his hair ruffled, ears pierced, way too much leather and eyeliner, and with it came a feeling of affection and ‘ _he thinks he looks so dashing like that but he only ever looked like some loser cosplayer. Guess the fact that it was all black actually helped him get away the bastard.’_

 

Regina didn’t falter. She didn’t even flinch. She did as mother had taught her, release tension. ‘ **Breathe out, straighten your back, then your limbs, don’t breathe too shallowly or deeply, don’t draw attention, don’t let him find reason to believe you’ve messed with his tests, and altered his experiments. Just follow through and everything’ll be fine.’**

 

As Regina opened her eyes, she resumed her previous position, and continued to study Gold. Appraising him, trying to apply all she could possibly figure out with the knowledge she now had of the current variables stacked both for and against her. Gold obviously had some sort of telepathic powered in the facility and-

‘ _Powered? Is that what you call it? Makes me sound like some damn hero. Y’know, that was some hard core control and manipulation over your own emotions back there. When I try that, I get  a horrible case of resting bitch face, more than complete aloofness or emotionally blank. Did you learn that as behavioral modification or some sort of coping mechanism for anxiety? Or did your parents groom you from the womb to be some sort of emotionally inept Ceo?’_

 

Regina felt a pang as she remembered her father. How proud mother looked after she did it. How mother looked at her for the first time with something akin to love. Like this was the outcome she had been grooming her for, and not some sort of intellectual or scholarly hopeful.

She felt something rising then, in her stomach. ‘ **No.’**  not her stomach, but as if her stomach had an external layer, almost. Less prevalently felt than her own.

 

‘ _Shit. I’m sorry about your dad, I mean, mine got killed on the job and-’_

She cut her off. This woman was not allowed in **there.** **** Wherever there currently was.

‘ **You had no right.’** she had no idea if this worked as a verbal communication or not but she cut her off all the same. She could hear, and feel the guilt coming off of her, but she had no more desire to work with her today. She’d do everything within her to keep her out, if her own powers were any good for doing so. She could feel and hear a sigh come through the link. It was odd. Feeling, and hearing, and thinking in double, all at once. But it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

 

‘ _Listen, I’m sorry I went where I shouldn’t, but this… telepathy thing isn’t precise. And it’s not really my fault honestly. If I focus, I can dig into anything or anywhere, no, you don’t have to start freaking out. If someone doesn’t want you to see something, it takes more for me to get there. That's also kind of a huge invasion of privacy, and nothing really warrants me to do that at this moment. But ah. When you feel something, or think of a memory, or certain things like that. Like stuff you don’t even think about? That stuff? It comes through, whether I want to or not, if we’re linked. Sorry. I guess if they’re going to test us like this, maybe we should both try harder, or learn how to work through this. Especially since we’re both essentially glorified lab rats to these bastards.’_

Regina got the distinct feeling of rising anxiety, she calmed her breathing, hoping it would carry along to that which she was feeling outside herself. She got an afterimage, almost, of a blond shuffling and scuffing her feet, uncertain and embarrassed.

 

‘ **Let her be.’**

 

 **‘** _Hey, I said it wasn’t my fault.’ the voice whined._

 

 **‘And I never said that you were forgiven. nor did your excuse exempt you from the consequences of your actions, which in this case, is me letting you stew in it.’** she felt a distinct vein of humour coming across the line. The other woman was _smiling_ about this.

 

‘ _Wow, are you just naturally inclined to be bitter and spiteful, or did you just fall out of the bitch tree when you woke up this morning and hit every branch of your way here?’_

Regina could feel anger rising, both hers and the other’s. She wasn’t sure whether this was a feedback loop because of the empathic bond or the telepathic one, but it was just upsetting her more. Some stranger didn’t have the right to her innermost thoughts and feelings, especially as they were just occurring it didn’t matter how the other woman felt, it was an invasion of privacy in the highest degree and so help her-

 

_‘Hey, lady? I know you’re like, one step away from blocking me out or something. But we’re supposed to be doing something here, and I have no clue how long this is gonna last before I run out of juice. The guys on my end told me that we’re supposed to.. Establish contact, establish a bond, exchange names and information, and then….  And then repeat them to our respective handlers? Christ, handlers? Like circus animals? So if we could do that, I can get right out of your hair, and you can get out of mine, and we probably won’t have to see each other ever again.”_

 

Regina really wished she could cross her arms. As it stood, she had barely any means or methods of comforting herself. She didn’t like any of this. She didn't like the emotional and mental vulnerability, she didn’t like that they were exposing her to another powered with they had no clue how this would mutate or amplify her own abilities. She especially didn’t like that even as she sat here, prostrated almost, strapped here in front of gold, his manic impish smile on her again, gauging every muscle movement and reaction, that mother would mirror him almost move for move when she learned about what had happened here today. She’d want to know about it. Every experiment, every procedure, every test, and all the results gathered from them. She’d find some way to use all this in the end. Regina knew that. Mother always got what she wanted in the end.

 

And Regina was tired of fighting it. Especially today. With the thought of father’s death fresh in her mind again, she just didn’t have much energy or patience left to deal with today. She didn’t have any left to deal with anyone, she knew she was being unfair by displacing her frustrations upon this woman, when the objects of her frustration were inaccessible. She needed mother, and mother needed Gold, and the woman in the other room was just a convenient punching bag, whether it was fair or not.

She sighed, and released the tension from her body just like mother taught her to. She knew how to remain in complete control whether she actually was, or not.

 

‘ **My name is Regina.’** she felt a grin, and knew on the other end of this bond that in some room, the other woman was actually smiling, and not just feeling it, and she was feeling almost like she had won something precious.

 

She knew that it was best to not mirror it. Emotional vulnerability to someone who had access to such information; as they were linked, consciousness to consciousness, to yours, was different from allowing those strangers she knew to have such a moment.  And she would be damned if anyone in this facility ever caught her in a moment of _weakness_ that they could then use to manipulate her. Mother and Gold already did that enough she didn’t need more.

 

As Regina brought herself back into focus on the world around her, she breathed in, for what felt like her first deep breath in a long while ‘ **Had she been holding it? Had it shallowed?’.** Maybe linking her consciousness with this other woman would have some effects on her physically, depending on whether or not it was a more active or passive connection? She didn’t know. She brought her eyes back to focus on Gold. Maybe he knew. Or maybe these were questions he’d hope to answer. His eyes seemed to gleam in the bright fluorescent lights of the facility, suddenly much too bright for Regina’s eyes, but she didn’t dare back down from his stare.

 

“So, dearie. Back from your trip? What did you learn?” His voice was sickly sweet, and he was practically vibrating with glee. She wouldn’t be surprised if his hands had been clasped this whole time just so he could keep himself from shaking her in her excitement.

 

Regina relaxed as best as she could. If she had any cards, she didn’t want Gold to know, much less figure out what those cards actually were.

 

“Her name. I learned her name.” she knew he knew of course. He’s the one in charge of the facility, the assignments, the tests, everything. He knew what she was supposed to get.

 

“Well then. What’s her name?”

 

She remembered the emotions and memories that came with the mention of the other woman’s name, like an echo. A mother she barely remembered, a father she remembered too much, drunken angry yelling, and much, too much rage and pain. Just like her own. But there was also love. Something she’d only remember hearing from her own father when he said **her** name. Not 201, and not the way mother said it now. She almost said it with pride, and something that sounded much too much like forced love.

 

“Emma. her name is Emma.”

* * *

  


As she knew now, she should’ve taken some amount of stock in the way gold’s face looked. His eyes seemed to darken, gleaming menacingly under the bright fluorescents, much too eerie for the sterile room she had found herself in ( **not for the first time since Mother decided money now was better than money in the long run and started to sell her to gold like cattle** ) his smile more insane manic than the impish smugness it usually radiated. It bothered her more than she would ever like to admit, but it couldn’t be helped. That look held dark promises for her, and everyone else in this facility.

 

 _“No shit. Gold’s got his hand in every god damn thing in this place. I mean, it is his facility, and he’s all too keen on doing everything he can not only to further his own agenda, but make out with as much of his stockholder’s money as he can lining his pockets. This place is nothing more than a sham of a eugenics lab. I wouldn’t be surprised if they got some sort of vivisection or something going on with the therians. Morally and medically corrupt. I know his type.He’d be all too happy to torture us within an inch of death, then push us that last bit just to claim an accident. We’re not more than lab rats seen as expendable and uncontrolled variables. Watch yourself out there Queenie. Please. Stay safe.”_  Regina didn’t understand how Emma’s abilities worked, but even as her voice faded out, she could still feel _her._ Feel her guilt, her remorse, still see and feel the flashes of people and places she had gotten, and names the escaped before she could remember them. But her emotions still lingered. They were still connected.

 

It’d been so quiet waiting for gold to signal to the guards remove her handcuffs that she had almost forgotten about her… ‘ **visitor.** ’ it would take some getting used to, ( **as she highly doubt gold would not use them against each other.** ) Despite what emma said, she already had her convictions about this place, as well as the way in which gold conducted his experiments upon his subjects. Mother was involved. That was more than enough evidence for Regina to be certain that whatever aims Gold was currently planning would never be aligned with a moral compass anywhere near hers. He loved his proper protocols, and insisted on decorum. She was just waiting for the smoke and mirrors to run out. And considering the rough treatment gaston would give her, she could only imagine what kind of treatment would be given to a subject that **wasn’t** an outpatient.

 

She didn’t even want to imagine was happening to some of the subjects on the lower floors nor what would be happening to Emma once her side of the experiment was completed, and Regina had left. As Ms. Li and Gaston removed her wrist cuffs, and thigh restraints, she couldn't help but sigh. Emma was definitely there based on her own actions and choices in life, but that did not mean she deserved any of the treatment that was undoubtedly in store for her. As She followed Gold out the door, filled out in a line like a criminal between him and the guards, she couldn’t help but give one last look to the wall behind where she sat. she knew somewhere back there, Emma was currently going through a similar evacuation of the room.

 

Mother had once told her that altruism and being a good samaritan was nothing more than idle filler for those who needed things to pad out their conscience, either for their current life of work, or for an application to the afterlife. But she couldn’t help but feel some small amount of remorse for all those here she would never meet, never see.All those people just like her trapped in facilities like this.

 

‘ **Goodbye Miss Swan. and good luck to you too.**

* * *

  
  


Mother wasn’t exactly one known for her patience, but the fact that she still drove Regina to and from her appointments must have meant something, right? Regina hoped it did, otherwise the silence in between the facility and her house would’ve been as truly soul crushingly oppressive as it seemed. “How did your tests and procedures go today, dear? Was there any interesting progress?” ‘ **if mother was truly so callous, would she ask at all?** ’

 

“Everything has been going fine mother. Dr. Gold has been finding ways to measure my telekinesis, as well as watching my regenerative capabilities, as well as monitoring any new abilities manifest, or how any manifest or mutate in relation to other powereds.”

 

Cora huffed, her jaw set tight, clearly displeased. “Powereds. So clinical and removed, as if we were nothing more than people with genetic mutations on a level similar to those idle beasts from science fiction or the world of comic books. Its unbecoming. we're not some sort of mongrels whose recessive traits have come out into the forefront due to poor breeding. We’re descended from witches dear, and if you were even half as strong as you had even the slightest bit of their potential in your veins you’d be doing more than seeing if you can move balls into a cup, or allowing them to make ribbons of your flesh simply because your healing qualities take time. I thought surely by this point in your life you’d have at least garnered some amount of respectable power with your abilities. This is what you get for focusing on schooling, and idle dreams of med school, and not training hard enough. When we go back to gold, I’ll see if he’ll increase your lessons a week. Here’s hoping it’s not the thinness of your blood that makes you so weak, and if it is that you can overcome it.” by the time Cora had finished her little spiel, they had made it home.

 

“Yes, mother. Thank you, mother.” ‘ **if she wasn’t so interested in my future, would she really be a good mother?** ’ Regina knew the routine by now. Mother would be cold and detached too and from her tests at the facility, wherein she’d bad mouth all the doctors, as well as Regina’s own desire to get into any of the various med schools she had been accepted to, in her own individual desire to study people like them. She would have to avoid Mother for awhile afterwards, but it was only because Mother became so passionate and insistent upon her future that she was quick to rage. It was best to let the matter lie, and do as much as she could on her own.

 

As they made their way out of the car and up their house, Cora met regina halfway up, and cupped her cheek in her palm. ‘ **If she was truly horrible, would she show me any kindness at all?** ’  

 

“There you go Regina. Now was that so hard? Now then, I’m thinking of a quiet evening, just the two of us. Come along, I’ll even make your favorite for dinner.” by this point in time Regina knew enough to not point out to her mother the fact that what she had established as Regina’s favorite, was just Mother’s second favorite, but- ‘ **she honest to god tried** , **and that’s enough**.’ besides she knew that she’d be spending her time on her trusty old laptop tonight, trying to do as much research as she could, (under her mother’s radar of course.) on powereds, the various facilities… and one Emma Swan. (though she’d later deny all evidence of doing such.)

  
  
  
  


(the reason she would deny it definitely wasn’t because she found next nothing outside of a few mostly abandoned social media accounts. It did feel nice to put a name to a face.)

  


* * *

 

From the outside, the Baelfire Research Institute was merely an intimidating structure, coupled with its sterile, expansive interior that was reminiscent of a horror-hospital, helped to complete the image. Studious, intimidating, and important. However, everyone who had ever been in the facility as more than just an observer or visitor knew the true horrors that went on behind every closed door. However, Regina had learned from her first years as a young child in the facility, that it was important to keep up her front of strength and indifference, lest she be taken of advantage here by every doctor inside.

 

Regina smoothed out her usual outfit for the day, her mother having just dropped her off, and the weather of Maine finally getting to her, despite her best efforts. Thankfully, the entire facility had both central heating, and air conditioning, so it wasn’t like she would have to deal with mother nature’s idea of what was proper weather for Maine. ,  As soon as she entered the facility, she felt it.

The odd little tingling in the back of her neck, and the feeling that something was there if she just… pushed hard enough.

  
Her and Emma were connected again. Only, she was sure that Emma hadn’t meant it that time. As she stood in line, waiting behinds doctors entering and leaving their shift, handing over their IDs, their facility badges, and the security’s various scans and pat downs, she could sense it, almost like the signal was getting stronger. Either she was getting closer to Emma, or Emma was reaching out.

 

‘ _Hey there Queenie. Thought I told you that it’d be in your best interest not to come back here?’_

 

She rolled her eyes, obviously if she had any choice in the matter, she wouldn’t be here, but instead trying her hardest to enroll in med-school and head off to college like the rest of her… friends from school. But Mother was nothing if not controling and persistent. Even if Regina didn’t want to be here, meant nothing if her mother **wanted** her here.

 

‘ _Damn, that’s harsh, reggie. Look at you, almost making me doubt wanting to have a mother.’_

 

Regina prickled at her comment. Sure Mother wasn’t the nicest or most coddling parent in the world, but she was still doing the best she could do with what she had. Sometimes that meant putting her daughter into a facility for testing… for money. Which she then used to support them both. It all added up in the end.

 

‘ _Alright, okay. Whatever you say, ‘man. So I take it that you’re going to ignore me for the rest of your time here? Which I’m guessing is all day? Sorry for surprising you, with this by the way. You’re just easier to talk to then some of the… others here._

 

Regina was hardly surprised by her presence. Emma’s presence in her mind was much like the telepathic equivalent of someone stomping their way into your house without even wiping their shoes. All arrogance and force. How Emma could’ve use this power to make a living was beyond her. This was the opposite of stealth.

 

‘ _Ouch, Rigel. Is that your way of saying that I’m not graceful? Because I resent that. I did well enough using these abilities.  Maybe you’re just more sensitive to them because you got abilities too?’_

 

As Regina watch the security go through their routines with her, she found herself on auto-pilot, having been there for years. But what Emma said made sense. it was indeed possible that they had companionary or even compatible abilities. That theirs worked together in a manner that allowed them both an ease to their individual powers, a mutation on them, or even a power that they only had access together. There wasn’t much research on powereds, especially not what would happened when two or more powereds would meet. As their wasn’t any research done into the phenomenon, the possibilities for both of them could very well be endless, both for their own abilities, and each other. Medicine, and science, unfortunately, just didn't have answers for this.

 

‘ **Maybe mother is right, and all of our abilities are just some phenomenon that’s currently too far ahead of what they can really tell us. Almost like… magic or science fiction.’**

 

 **‘** _Jesus. I wasn’t expecting the science lecture there. Thanks, Dr. Regina.’_

 

Regina hoped nobody in the waiting area / lounge noticed her wince. She turned herself to better face the window from her position on the couch. Lord knows what some of the doctors here would do to her if they noticed or even knew that her and Emma were still able to, and in fact were currently engaging in a form of contact. They’d keep her there all night for sure.

 

Emma scoffed ‘ _Oh yeah, because being here longer than you want to is such a pain. I can only imagine how hard that must be on you.’_ The disdain dripping from her tone.

 

Was Emma just going to keep doing that? Just barging in and responding to all of her thoughts?

 

‘ _So long as you’re going to act like I don’t exist, maybe. But I mean, you’re all I’ve got to talk to here, so can you blame me?’_

 

Regina sighed. ‘ **I guess I really can’t. But, I could be stuck with worse company. I feel I should also apologize for my misstep earlier. I was… unthoughtful at best, and completely disrespectful at worst. I’m sorry.** ’ halfway through her sentence, she could practically feel Emma radiating with excitement, rushes of emotions tied to words she couldn’t grasp. But it all seemed. Positive, from where she was standing.

 

 _‘So, I don’t want to spook you there or anything Regina, but I guess this makes us friends.’_ regina didn’t know whether to laugh or relate to how smug the other woman was feeling.

 

‘ **It seems so, dear. Let’s just hope we can both make the best of the situation we’re in.’**

 

As Regina turned towards the coffee table sat daintily in front of her, (a lovely facade for the families of inpatients and outpatients, so they didn’t recognize this place for the glorified fringe science hospital it was.) she felt a tug of embarrassment and sheepishness flow on through from Emma’s end.

 

Her brows furrowed, and the mental image of her approximation of Emma, blonde haired, tattered clothing, scuffed up shoes and a beanie shuffling her feet filled her mind, with Emma’s surprise soon following. All things considered, feeling another person’s emotions wasn’t as great a shock to the system as she had originally figured it would come to be.

 

‘ _Wait, how do you know what I look like?’_

 

Regina would laugh if she wasn’t currently in a quiet lounge with no apparent stimuli to hid it to onlookers. However, so she was Mother’s child, and instead decided to scoff, ‘ **Like any smart person does, I… looked you up on google the other day. I figured if you got in enough trouble with the local law enforcement to warrant an arrest and condemnation to baelfire research, they must have some info on you.’** if she didn’t know any better, she’d say what Emma was currently feeling was... impressed. She was impressed with Regina.

 

(and oh, how she hated how much she preened at that vague praise)

 

‘ _And was there? Anything, I mean?’_ she sounded so hopeful, and Regina hated to crush her but,

 

‘ **No, unfortunately, anything about you and your arrest is either inconsequential to the news, or was kept so quiet that it could’ve only been something directly condoned as a proper action by Gold or his stockholders, in a misguided attempt at keeping up with some… greater good for the facility.’** as much as she hated it, she couldn’t hide her distaste. She couldn’t hide anything here. That would have to be something to consider before anything was shared. But she doubted anything could be truly hidden here. Emma had seen her father after all.

 

After staring blankly at her phone, (she still wasn’t up to date with the newest android phones, and her was basic at best, but it still allowed her internet) she realized Emma had gone silent.

 

There was disappointment, coming from her. Maybe she had hoped to make a big fuss? Or to hear news of her friends, and their situation? ‘ **Are you still there? You did have a question for me did you not?’** she could tell that Emma felt drained, and she’d barely been there a week. But hopefully these little conversations would help.

 

‘ _Yeah. this’ll sound weird, but could you… look at the clouds again? The clouds, and like… the leaves?’_

 

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She looked outside, past the clouds, and the trees, and instead focused on what she could vaguely see from this windows view of the parking lot.

 

She could feel herself growing hysterical, fast ‘ **You can.. Truly see what I’m seeing? How far does that extend? Can you feel what I’m feeling on a physical level? I mean, even going ahead this is an extreme invasion of privacy-’**

 

Emma came through, loud, placating, soft ‘ _easy! Easy. I don’t know alright? I haven’t had much use with this.. Particular ability, and I’m not too certain about how far I can stretch it, or how it ties into my other one. All I know is that occasionally I can sort of. Absorbs another person’s sense, like a form of maladaptive daydreaming, almost, and sometimes it’s more like an afterimage, a little delayed. I guess being here’ll help refine that though, right? It’s weird. It has o like.. Adapt to people’s own perceptions of reality and then translate them to me or something, I don’t know. But it just happens. With you, these kind of things just happen. And they’re a lot easier to hold on to.’_ her voice rising by the end, high, and desperate.

 

Regina breathed deeply, trying to calm her own emotions, and separate them from the onslaught of emma’s ‘ **Miss swan, it’s fine. I highly doubt you’d be the person to purposely use someone’s own perceptions against them in an attack on their mental state. But you do have to understand how invading that feels.** ’ Remorse, guilt, and the vague emotions of an apology drifted over into her consciousness from Emma’s.

 

‘ _Regina, you have to know how sorry I am.’_

 

As weird as it was, she did. It might’ve been from the fact that their shared consciousness mean Emma couldn’t hide from her, or a forced closeness from the connection that was altering her own perceptions of Emma’s motives, but when it came to holding anger against her. Regina just couldn’t do it. And she guessed that since Emma had gone so far to use her actual name that she really was serious in her apology.

 

She sighed, exasperatedly,‘ **You’re fine emma. Just a little heads up next time, would be nice.’** Emma sheepishness at being properly chided flowed on through, with wisps of embarrassment littered throughout, before going comfortably silent. Regina decided to be kind to her fellow inmate, and kept her gaze focused on the scenery outside her, her thoughts blissfully vacant, inconsequential, idle. She didn’t know how much time passed before the receptionist called her back, but as she passed her on by, Regina heard Emma, murmur a quiet ‘ _thank you’_ before being enveloped in a feeling of warmth and content. She was asleep. They must’ve kept Emma up all night with her testings if she was able to fall asleep so soon. Regina couldn’t remember the last time that the time before her testing had gone so fast. Maybe it’d actually be nice to have a friend here, even if it was only temporary for both of them.

  


and so they went; whenever Regina would have a facility day, she would find herself immediately wrapped up in and connected to emma from the moment she entered the facility, to the moment she left. As horrible as that time was for both of them, Regina had little doubts that this was the best time she'd had in years. Emma had truly become one of her best friends. And that was... Something. It might've been given an advanced start due to their connected consciousnesses but it also made it easier, deeper. They couldn't hide, couldn't lie. Which meant Regina couldn't dodge emma on her bad days,or when her senses were on fire, and things were easier to trigger her; and Emma couldn't push Regina away, no matter how harshly she tried, or how she tried to cut her off. For the first time, they both found themselves having both what they wanted and needed. Filled with the same purpose as movies or books, to find there way to each other and remind themselves. ‘ **_You are not alone_ **.’

  


* * *

  


‘ **Oh my god. I can’t believe it! That’s adorable.’** Regina could feel Emma’s embarrassment and blush wrapping around her like an overly snug blanket.

 

But Emma still tried to keep up her facade of coolness, scoffing ‘ _no it’s not.’_

 

 _‘_ **Yes it is. You wanted to be a little cop just like your dad. That’s so adorable.’** Regina couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. An image of a man with a strong jaw and sandy blonde hair, and a kind smile, flashed in front of her. He was laughing, and then it was gone. But that feeling of safety, of home and sadness, remained.

 

‘ _Yeah, well that plan went to shit after he died. Went into a bunch of foster homes. Ended up in trouble with cps, and the cops, and here we are. Doesn’t exactly bode well for my prospects for government work.’_

 

The bitterness and reality of their situation hung on both of them heavily, still.

 

‘ **Well, it’s not like you have extremely incriminating felonies. Also, since you were a minor, it might not completely impede you from doing minor law enforcement or even bounty hunting work, whenever we get out, you can go to school and apply. I’ll even support you.’**

 

Emma muttered, wistful and sad, ‘ _yeah. We’ll do that.’_

 

* * *

  
  


‘ _Wait, so let me get this straight,’_ Even through her mind speak, emma was having trouble hiding her giggles, _‘you were the horse kid in elementary school? Did you also have one of those posters of a majestic horse in the desert with some large fucking bird with its wing outstretched above it like every other horse girl?’_ images of various pictures flashed through their shared consciousness, each one more amusing to Emma then the last.

 

(Regina really hoped she hid her wince well enough with the **one** horse picture she actually did own flashed by, but by Emma’s amusement, she probably did not.)

 

‘ **No dear, I wasn’t a horse girl. I merely liked them, as any small girl does. I supposed if… mother and father had actually been as financially successful as their prospects had foretold then maybe. Maybe I would’ve been allowed to enjoy that upper-class privilege of owning a horse… getting into med school,’** Regina sighed, that subject would never not be a sore spot for her, ‘ **but for better or worse, this is where we are. I did however have a stuffed horse named Rocinante. He was a gift from my father for my fifth birthday.’** the memory of opening her (meagre, as per Mother’s instructions “lest the child be spoiled, henry.”) presents. The excitement at seeing that soft chestnut fur, the removable bridle, and looking to her father and seeing the tears in his eyes because he was so… so proud and happy that he could not just give her something she wanted, but the exact thing she wanted. Only to crash again at remembering Rocinante’s current state, back home on her bed, currently missing some fur, and a bit scorched still do to mother’s intervention on her fifteenth birthday. She remembered her cold look as she spoke to her softly, holding him over their old gas stove, the flames gently licking his felt, her mother’s words long forgotten.

 

From Emma’s swirling emotions, and sharp intake of breath, Regina knew she had seen everything, just as Regina had.

 

“ _Jesus Shit, Regina. Christ, your mother sounds like a real piece of work.”_ Concern colored her words and their bond.

 

Regina scoffed, “ **yes, she is.** ” she thought back over countless nights spent studying sewing techniques online, hoping to refine her abilities and their motor control in order to fix him. How when Gold taught her how to better control her abilities to her herself with more precision, (further hiding proof of her mother’s rages. There were enough questions, and she didn’t need more.) she tried to cross apply the skill to fix Rocinante. He was still a little worse for the wear, but he no longer was the sad, half scorched falling apart mess he had once been.

 

They didn’t talk about Regina’s mother anymore that day. They didn’t talk at all. But Regina was glad for Emma’s presence nonetheless.

  
  


Emma conversational skills were about as refined as her telepathic ones. “ _So you can heal yourself? That’s pretty cool, even if it's more you using your abilities to speed up your healing and stitch yourself back together, than it is like the therians have it. Can tell how many times we had a mark that got a little too rough, and that would’ve really helped fix us all up. Or hell, even back before that. You ever had a lit cigarette put out on your skin? don’t . shit burns, then it blisters and stings and continues to burn, and that’s just where some of the ashes land, not the actual burning tip.”_ an image flashed for all of a half second, the woman had fake blond hair, with rotten teeth, and a lit cigarette in her hand, a snarl on her lip, and all Regina could feel was fear.

 

Regina was gobsmacked at what she’d heard, and in awe that Emma could speak so freely about these things that’d happened to her, despite the shudder she could still feel coming from Emma. ‘ **Why are you sharing this with me? We’ve never talked about any of your foster families before.** ’

 

Emma sighed, ‘ _I just wanted you to know, you know? Like, Neal and I used to talk about it all the time, about how just because you have fond memories or even good memories of someone: doesn’t discount all the bad that they did. And sometimes, it’s the… validation that comes from knowing you’re not the only one who’s gone through something, or thought something, that makes it all easier, you know? And I just wanted to say, that even though you still love your mom, doesn’t make up or cancel out all the hurt she did, alright? Even if you can’t talk about, think about, or even name it, it’s still the same thing. And even, if you just want to complain about her not letting you go to that one Ivy league with the great programs you were wanting, I’d listen.’_

 

Regina had never felt more grateful, but before she could voice anything, Emma was steamrolling on, embarrassment and sheepishness filling the bond _‘Now ah; what exactly drove you to name your horse Rocinante? That’s from Don quixote, right?’_

 

She was even more grateful for that. She couldn’t take a confrontation, even a friendly one. But it was good to know that Emma was there.

 

* * *

  
  


‘ _C’mon Regina. I already missed out on  peppermint season, shamrock season, and the chocolate overloads of valentine’s day. I missed freaking thanksgiving, and a bunch of other holidays, and I mean it’s not like I ever had any plans, but at least being able to enjoy the changing flavors and food’d be nice. I can’t even really keep track of time outside of you coming in and telling me what days it is. Eventually I’m even going to forget what food tastes like. The stuff they have here is crap. And I actually_ **_liked_ ** _public school food.”_ by the end of her tirade, Emma had begun to full out whine, but Regina could feel that she didn’t care, and it was the least she could do to allow her her rants.

 

Regina shook her head, not entirely understanding Emma’s fixation on food, but considering the tales Emma had told her, it wasn’t too hard to find the correlations.

“ **I don’t understand your exasperation with missing out on Pumpkin Spice season, Emma I mean it’s just-’**

 

 **‘** _Its just the beauty of everything being coated with that delightful sweet savory mixture of cinnamon, cardamom, and nutmeg, and tasting just a little like pumpkin Regina. It’s beautiful, and wonderful, and a key part of enjoying life. There’s a hole in the wall  bakery on the street near this motel we camped out at once, and they made Pumpkin spice and apple spice bearclaws. Bearclaws regina. Frelling bearclaws! Covered in delicious goodness! And I’m missing it.’_ Emma had gotten more passionate and earnest towards the end of her tirade, and Regina knew by the combination of emotions, that her speech wasn’t entirely about Bearclaws.

 

‘ **The way you talk about it makes it seem like it’s some amazing food trend based on amazing sense created by spices, and not simply a capitalist market move finding a way to maximize profits by excluding sales of particular products until select times of year so as a way to increased demands in the collective conscious of consumers, while also making it seem as if they have insufficient supplies to meet those needs when the sales actually begin, thereby increasing the fervor of which people will spend.,’** Regina could tell that Emma was about to interrupt her, possibly on a counterpoint, or maybe even some form of affirmation to Regina’s own point,but she cut her off as quickly as possible., ‘ **However, I will admit to enjoying the flavor on occasion, and have indeed had some pretty decent pastries that were pumpkin spice infused.’**

 

Regina could tell that she had thoroughly distracted Emma’s fervent, eager longing to leave the facility and never return, Emma’s less frenzied aura of humor, amusement, and… content companionship, flowed on through to her. She was just glad that he could be of help to the one person who seemed to actually want her, these days.

 

“ _See, Regina? I knew there was something I liked about you.’_ Indeed, Regina knew that there were many things to like about one Emma swan, and was pleased to find that she had found something to like within her in return.

‘ _And it’s not just because you admit that I’m right.’_

 

Regina chuckled at Emma’s smugness radiating through their bond, and chuckled. ‘ **Only for now, dear. Only for now.’**

  
  


(Regina knew she would let Emma be right at every silly fight they ever had if only it would make her as happy as she was now, forgetting about the facility they could only hope to escape.)

  


“ **Besides, if you’re this upset about the foods you’re missing, I can only imagine what someone with your… stellar social media presence feels about missing out on new memes.”**

 

 **‘** _What d’you mean there’s. New. memes!?’_ Emma screeched, and Regina laughed.

 

(and some days, it was very fun to goad her on purpose.)

 

Regina had been given a few weird looks from Mother, but as the money she had spent was her own, and the fact that she hadn’t mentioned any of her old school friends, or anything even relatively pertaining to higher education, and a future outside of the facility; Mother had been in quite an agreeable mood lately. Agreeable enough that she was willing to take Regina to where she asked, only slightly pursed lips raised in query. She had worn her hair up today, done her best to accentuate its honey brown color to the paleness of her skin. Today was a “meeting with Gold” day. Mother would be busy, too distracted by Regina’s potential progress and Gold’s cash.

 

Regina couldn’t find it within her to care. She was too excited for the surprise she had for Emma. As usual, her mother would wait in the car until Regna had returned from her tests, than would go in and speak to Gold afterwards; (today was not one of Mother’s oft surprising visitation days) Leaving Regina free to resume her routine with Emma. Only today, she hoped would be extra wonderful for both of them.

 

As soon as she began to approach the facility, she felt it. Emma’s presence had grown a lot stronger since she first showed up at the facility, and she could now talk to her for a bit of distance after she left. Thought whether that was due to Emma’s own increasing strength, or their powers companionable nature, neither could guess. It gave them both something to hope for, in that maybe, one day, they could continue to talk to each other, long after Regina had left the facility.  Regina hoped that then she’d be able to do more for Emma, find someone who could help get her out, or find some leeway to allow Emma to be an outpatient, like her. Maybe one day.

 

But right now she had a surprise, and if Emma wasn’t careful, and Regina wasn’t fast enough, Emma would end up ruining her own surprise. Regina forced herself to walk slower than she usually would to give herself a moment before entering the facility, she needed to talk to Emma before she saw anything. She allowed the prickling on the back of her neck, and the whisps on her neck, and just tugging on that feeling that was undoubtedly Emma.

 

“ **Emma, I’m going to need you to keep your… my… our eyes closed. Keep whatever version of you looking through my eyes, closed, alright? And I’ll tell you when we’ve got the all clear.”**

 

Emma came through, groggy, drained and disoriented, but her excitement as hearing regina shown through. ‘ _Alllright, I guess. Gold’s not really monitoring me right now, so I’m not sure why we need to keep separate. But okay.’_

 

Emma was curious, but Regina hoped the fact that she was calm and excited wouldn’t cause her to question things too much. She hurried her way through the security gates, dragging out her Ids, and dropping things, and getting antsy as they scanned her package.

 

Today was Emma’s Birthday. And god damnit regina just **_needed_ ** to do something nice for her. She was certain this was it. As she made her way to the lounge, she scanned the receptionist area, and the doctors making their way through the various offices and doors. There was relatively low traffic today. Wonderfully empty. No distractions. As Regina sat her package down on the lounge table, she made sure to sit herself on the couch in a way that gave her a good natural view of the outside, for Emma, but also so Emma wouldn’t be able to sneak a peak.

 

Some small part of her thought that maybe this should be disconcerting for her, but having lived with both Mothers powers, and her own throughout her entire life, she knew this world was crazier than anyone would ever want it to be.

 

‘ **Emma? Are you ready?** ’ their combined excitement was almost palpable, feeding back into each other on an endless loop of excitement. Regina knew emma was present, watching.

Regina chuckled, ‘ **alright then, dear, I’m going to take that for a yes. Get ready. 3… 2…. 1!** ’

In a smooth movement, Regina glanced back down to the package on the table, opening up he top to reveal three bearclaws, freshly made that morning.

  


(Regina’d never tell emma how much time she sent trying to learn how to keep them war with her biokinesis. There wasn’t anything technically alive, but mixed with her pyrokinesis she had achieved… something.)

 

* * *

 

She wondered if she did something wrong. Emma was confused, unreactive, and silent. As the time ticked by, she quickly grew uncomfortable. She’d just wanted to do something nice for Emma’s birthday and she hadn’t known how, couldn’t figure out how to find a way to see her, that woman she’s never met but was quickly becoming her personal glimpse of sunshine and she’d hoped Emma thought much the same, and this tiny convoluted plan and their powers was the only way she could think to do anything to make her happy again. Even if it was for only a little while.

 

 **‘** _Oh…. Regina in all honesty, I’d forgotten it was my birthday, I’m sorry.’_

 

Regina was just glad she hadn’t screwed up. She tried to chuckle lightly but knew it felt flat, even to her. ‘ **It’s fine. You can’t tell the days sometimes, right? But uhm… anyways, I got you bear claws, for your birthday. They’re even that dreaded pumpkin spice that you like so much.** ’ for a while there, Regina was overwhelmed by Emma, her thoughts fleeting, and flashing by. A wonderful rush of happiness, excitement, confusion and fleeting… fondness?

‘ **Happy birthday, emma.’**

 

‘ _Regina, babe. I… thank you. But I mean, I love the gesture, but. This isn’t going to. I can’t eat them. I can’t even be with you while you do.’_

 

At this, regina began to fidget and play with her hands nervously, ‘ **I know that you can’t really eat them, but I mean. I’m doing things, and you’re here right now. Maybe we could transpose your senses over mine, so you can still… taste them? In a way. Even if it’s only getting it as an outside sense, I figured it’d be better than nothing, right? I mean, we’ve been practicing with the sense on our own, too, and last week when you imposed yourself, and I spilt my coffee-’**

 

A flash of embarrassment, ‘ _I said I was sorry about that! I’m not exactly completely refine with all these abilities like you are.’_

 

Regina plowed forward, undeterred ‘ **I know you are, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make her Emma. you imposed your consciousness on mine, and not only did you feel both mine and yours, physically, you felt and absorbed my pain, and I’m sure if you were any more impose you would’ve had a matching mark on your body.** **Please, Emma. just try, for me?’**

 

Emma was filled with doubts, and trust issues to boot, regina knew that. But she had hoped that she would at least trust her. After moments that seemed much too long, and Regina began to anticipate the receptionist’s interruption and her closing time frame, emma finally returned.

 

‘ _Alright queenie. I guess you win. It won’t be the same thing, and it might not even work, but hell, not everyone can say they made the great Regina Mills eat a bunch of unhealthy foods and empty calories. Let’s give it a shot.’_

 

Regina flooded with relief and knew Emma could feel it, if the gentle reassurances being sent her way meant anything. However she was merely glad that she could do something kind for Emma, after… everything.Regina gingerly lifted the pastry into her hands, trying her hardest to appear inconspicuous, and calm.

 

‘ **Ready?’** with the visual flash of a tiny nod, Regina bit into the bear claw. As the flavor was slowly absorbed by her palate, she knew she’d done right. A tiny gasp from Emma, and the onslaught of her emotions in conjunction with a tiny whispered ‘ _that’s… weird.’_ was all she needed to know it worked.

 

(Emma was getting her birthday treat, Baelfire research Institute be damned.)

 

As far as flavors went, the nutmeg and cinnamon mixed well together with the glaze and paste of the pastry. Overall, it was much too decadent for food that Regina would consider to be a few steps above Carnival fodder such as funnel cakes. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy the rare treat though.

 

Emma was smug, and happy, and filled with other things full enough to burst. And the tiny bit smug. ‘ _I told you you’d like it. Even WITH the pumpkin spice. I know my food, Regina, don't doubt me on that.’_

 

As Regina finished the last of the pastry, at a loss for a napkin, she wiped her hands down on the couch cushion next to her. After all, she was less afraid of gold than she was of Mother. _‘_ **Next time I have questions about food, I’ll remember not too. Why did you say it was weird?’**

 

Emma shrugged, ‘ _It just was. Like, you know how perceptions are supposedly all relative right? And so tastes and sounds and things go through both unique perception and personal preferences on top of psychology and socialization? Well, it was kind of like.. I was tasting both how it tasted to you, and to me. Like my abilities were trying to compensate the best they knew how with a sense they’d never worked with before.’_

 

‘ **I’d say we should ask gold, but if any of this information got back to him, the test you’d be through now would look meager by comparison.’** Regina folded her arms overtop of her chest, leaning back against the couch. She breathed for a bit, calmed down, and closed her eyes. A tiny rest would be good before her tests.

 

A tiny niggling from Emma wouldn’t let her though.

‘ **Yes, dear? What is it?’**

 

_‘There’s like… two of ‘em left. Are you going to eat ‘em?’_

 

Regina really had no interest in doing such, but the almost pleading, longing want that Emma was feeling made her give in. she could almost imagine Emma in her room, on her bed, chanting the words ‘ _Go, go, go, go, go’_ over and over. But emma was happy, and that was good enough.The things she did for Emma.

 

(The things she wouldn’t hesitate to do for emma.)

 

* * *

  


After her birthday, Emma had become more withdrawn. She barely spoke, but was always around and was content to let Regina speak all she wanted. Or not speak at all. Somedays Regina would leave the facility with barely two words between them. Regina knew what was wrong.She’d seen it before, having been a patient of varying status since she was nine years old. she knew emma wouldn't be happy here. If she asked any of the other subjects, they'd probably say much the same. Those that could speak that is. And of those, those that **_still_ ** speak. This place was a prison, a horror house filled with unethical science and inhumane experimentation, and Regina was coercively free, thanks to Mother, and her sharp tongue.  Emma would never be happy here, and how could she be? It was essentially a hell, all of gold's design, where only he was happy. But she had hoped that she’d at least be able to hold out.

 

She’d been here for a year, and this was a breaking point. Emma had lost all hope for escape, and had no desire to entertain any fantasies anymore. And that broke Regina, that the spirited woman who had been her near constant companion in this place was almost lost. Regina decided that no matter what happened, she had to do better. She had to find a way to get Emma to talk more, to share more of the outside world with here, as these fews wisps weren't much at all. She would have to hope that Emma would get out of her depression with a little help, and maybe give her something to hold onto to keep her from disappearing, like so many others. This place wasn’t getting her, of that she was certain. But for now, Regina would have to be happy enough for the both of them. She could only hope that that would be enough for Emma. For now.

  


‘ **We’re getting out of here, Emma. just you wait. You’re no longer a minor, and there’s got to be some way for u to use that to get you out. If not… if not, then we’ll find some other way. I’ll dig you out with nothing more than my own telekinesis and a bunch of spoons, if I have to, damnit. But we’re getting out of here.’**

  


It wasn’t until she was about to leave that Emma’s presence became more overt, as she whispered a wistful parting, ‘ _yeah… yeah we will.’_ Regina knew her heart wasn’t in it. She grit her teeth all the way home. She had a lot of old friends to call, and google to research. She was going to get Emma out of there even if it damn near killed her. And maybe they’d get some of the others out too. She didn’t want anybody else to be lost to that place, or to Gold.

  
  


(Regina mills was nothing, if not stubborn and strong willed. She knew she’d find a way.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts, and can be found on tumblr at ticiatigr.tumblr.com
> 
> I will eventually work on a vignette series of these two, and would love ideas for one shots!


End file.
